Velvet and Sequins
by Ran-Chan2
Summary: Yami loses a bet with Yugi. Now he has to go to a masquerade ball...AS A GIRL!
1. Author's Note

This is being copied and pasted to each of my 3 incomplete stories so that anyone who has them on watch wants to know what is going on with them can be updated on status.

Ok. So I am updating this profile yet again.

The main reason being I want to let the people who still look forward to my updates (however few and far between they are) what is going on and what they can expect from my stories.

Sacrifices-My biggest story so far and my pet project that has been drying up. A lot. I started that story in 2002. shamed that it isnt dont YET. I am thinking about revamping this story. The main reason being is that the whole Find some way to turn Kagome into a hanyou so she and Inuyasha can live happily ever after motif has been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over done. I tried to be a bit more original but now I dont know if it was original enough or not. If people are wanting me to continue the story as it currently is please go and leave a review on the story and let me know. If you think I should re-vamp it and see what I come up with...again, review and let me know. I'd tell you guys to email me but I hide my email so reviews are the easiest way.

Memories of Flesh and Leather-I have actually been scribbling on this story off and on for the past couple months. Mostly on the dirty scenes tho. lol I will be taking this story back up probably once I figure out what to do with Sacrifices.

Velvet and Sequins-This one will actually be the first one I finish up because it only needs one or two more chapters then I can happily slap and DONE sticker on it. I will probably actually start attacking the next chapter once I am done typing up this profile and pasting copies at the end of my stories so that the people who have my fics on watch will get notifications of what is going on.

Well...I think that about sums it up for now. If you have any questions or comments the review buttons are your friends, or if I get enough reviews saying "Unmask your email you big baby!" I'll probably do so, but for now the demand for communicating to me isnt apparently THAT huge so hidden it stays.


	2. Freaker's Ball

Title: Velvet and Sequins

Chapter 1: Freaker's ball.

_"Well there's gonna be a freaker's ball_

_Tonight at the Freaker's Hall_

_And you know you're invited one and all_

_Uh oh"_

_-Freakin' at the Freaker's Ball_

_Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show_

Yami stared at the cards fanned out before him on the table: The Ace of Spades, the Ace of Clubs, the Eight of Spades, the Eight of Clubs and the Jack of Diamonds.

I thought THAT was supposed to be the DEAD man's hand he mentally grumbled.

He scowled at the cards in his hand: King of Hearts, Two of Clubs, Six of Diamonds, Queen of Spades, and the Four of Diamonds. His gaze focused on his highest card. What was it Yugi had called that once?

Right...the Suicide King he thought to himself. How wonderfully ironic.

He grunted and set his hand on the table, a graceful flick of the wrist, fanning the cards out for Yugi's perusal. One eyebrow twitched at the laughter and hooting that accompanied his defeat.

He had to go.

He had to go to that damn ball.

Every year Kaiba Corporation held a huge masquerade ball for its employees. Yugi, now 23 definitely fit into that category, being the head of the research and development team reporting directly to Kaiba himself. The job was a shock to all at first when Yugi, 19 at the time had breathlessly bounded into his grandfather's shop and told about Kaiba inviting him to lunch and unexpectedly springing the offer.

For the past 4 years Yugi had been trying to get him to go. Begging, pleading, tears, threats...nothing had worked. Yami had not agreed.

So finally, with the announcement of the ball and Yami's steadfast refusal to accompany his Hikari, Yugi had challenged him to a duel; one hand of 5-card draw. If Yami won then Yugi would never ask him to go again. If Yugi won, Yami would not only go. He would dress as Yugi dictated.

Forcing back the urge to do something violent and uncalled for to the deck of cards, Yami stood, looking as composed as possible while Yugi giggled to himself.

"Well Aibou, it seems lady luck favors you more that me. I will go to the ball as promised." he said smoothly as he gathered the cards together.

Yugi gave him a wide smile and hugged his counterpart. "You'll have fun...I KNOW you will." he said, his voice implying more that Yami felt like dealing with at that moment.

Yami quirked an eyebrow however when Yugi tugged on his hand, "Don't you want to see your costume?" Yami closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself for the worst as Yugi eagerly pulled him towards their shared bedroom.

On his bed was a box.

Yami blinked then looked to Yugi, "Feeling a little confident were we?"

Yugi merely gave him a shameless grin and gestured to the box, "Open it already!" he said, bouncing slightly in excitement.

Yami sighed and opened the box.

And nearly slammed the lid back on.

He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry. Gods...what have I agreed to?

He stared at the outfit.

A black leather lace-up bodice top, black leather shorts, fishnet stockings, high heeled leather boots and...and...

A snap on fox tail and matching ears.

"Aibou" he nearly croaked, "What the hell is this?!"

Yugi was choking back his laughter, "Remember how I used to tease you that you would make a foxy lady?"

For the first time in his life, Yami had to restrain the urge to throttle his Hikari.

"And…you want…ME…to wear...THIS?" he asked slowly as if some how there had been a mistake.

Yugi grinned evilly, a look that Yami had always found particularly upsetting. "You're gonna wear it, and you're gonna like it!" he said, eyes glinting with mischief. "After all, how many opportunities are you going to have to giggle at Kaiba?"

A muscle in Yami's cheek twitched. His aibou had hit a weak spot and he knew it. Yami had a…thing...a small thing...an almost microscopic…thing…for the billionaire brunette. This was a fact that tickled Yugi to no end. Sure he and Yami would indulge in acts of affection every now and then; cuddling, hugging, the occasional kiss to the forehead or a cheek.

But the…thing...was a whole different story.

"Aibou, I'd throw him over the back of the nearest couch and use him so hard the word 'sitting' would no longer be in his vocabulary." Yami had once confided to his younger counterpart after a night of beers between the 2. The confession had gotten Yugi to trying to devise ways of pairing the 2 up. No plan had ever been horrifically successful.

Until now.

He loved Yami and he knew Yami loved him. They completed each other's personalities and would always be in each other's lives in one way or another in a more brotherly fashion. But Kaiba had gotten under Yami's skin, challenged him and denied him. Something the pharaoh wasn't exactly used to…and Yami loved it. He needed the challenge, and the hunt. His blood sang for the need to capture a prey as great as he was, by any mean necessary.

This was why the ball was so important. Hiding behind a false identity immediately would give Yami an advantage, especially considering the fact that Kaiba wasn't exactly hard to distinguish from his employees. No one else carried themselves the way he did, or was head and shoulders above the crowd.

Literally.

In the years following Battle City, Kaiba had bulked out; growing another few inches in both height and broadness of shoulder. Seto Kaiba was now an imposing figure, even more so that he had been as a teen. The most noticeable difference in his appearance had to be his hair. He no longer wore it straight, hanging in his eyes and clinging to his neck.

It was short.

Apparently as the story went, one of his secretaries; an old woman by the name of Gladys whom he had brought with him to be his personal secretary when he had returned from a visit to the US, had convinced him that he would have an easier time persuading female executives to do as he wanted if he cleaned up his look a bit, and tried adding some charm to his demeanor.

His hair was therefore now short, and usually in ruffled disarray as it took the brunt of a lot of frustrations the naturally came with running a huge corporation., as one of Kaiba's nervous habits when he was alone was to run a hand through his hair absently while pouring over stacks of documents and to then forget to brush it back into any kind of order. His female workers all said silent prayers of thanks to Gladys as the general consensus was that Kaiba definitely looked sexier with bed head.

He had also given up on his trademark trench coats, favoring tight knit turtlenecks which emphasized his build. Something he had worked on studiously with weights and martial arts.

Kaiba had been on the cover of GQ 5 times.

Yami owned every one of the 5 issues.

Despite the fact that he knew Yugi was once more playing matchmaker, the idea of flirting and toying with Kaiba was slowly forming mental images in Yami's mind that had him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yugi I concede. I'll wear this horrific outfit as terms of out duel." he said, unable to sound completely bored with the idea.

Yugi grinned widely. Step 1...complete.

Ok...please please PLEASE write and tell me what you think! Any criticism is welcome as I am still shaping this fic and trying hard to keep the characters…in character...well...as much as possible. Heh.

waves and blows kiss


	3. Foxy Lady

Velvet and Sequins Ch. 2 Foxy Lady

_"Masquerade! Paper Faces on Parade! Masquerade!"__  
__ -Masquerade__  
__ Phantom of the Opera._

Yami's eyebrows couldn't have gotten any higher on his forehead without magic or a razor and glue. Anzu was standing at the front door, 2 huge bags brimming with make-up, hair styling products, and other mysterious devices occupied her arms.

His distress was caused partially by the fact he wasn't expecting her, and partially because he was half into his costume.

Anzu bravely stifled the urge to start laughing when she took in the sight before her. Yami had the bodice top on but laced wrong, one of the fishnet stocking on lopsided and he had a garter belt dangling from one limp hand. "Ummm...Yugi asked me to come over to help you two get ready," she said, managing to stifle the ever-threatening giggles.

Yami once again experienced a sensation that was rapidly becoming familiar and again repressed the urge to throttle Yugi. He stepped aside with all the grace and dignity he could muster and gestured her inside. He motioned her to follow as he headed back to the bedroom where the rest of his costume was. "Well since you are here, perhaps you can help me with these damned clothes!" he said gesturing to the outfit irritably.

Anzu giggled helplessly and turned to Yugi who had just meandered into the room, "You picked this out?" she asked, waggling the foxtail at him.

Yugi grinned shamelessly, "What can I say? I like fake fur." he said gesturing to his own costume still on his bed. Tight leather pants, mesh shirt, leather boots and a tail and ears matching Yami's.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "No hats at all Yugi?" she mock complained, "Wonderful. Now I have to color both of you guys." She passed them both a pair of drawstring shorts and a button up shirt. She then proceeded to apply a temporary black hair dye to their colorful coifs so that they could blend in easily. As she put it, "There isn't exactly a lot of tri-color guys around you know?"

As they waited for the dye to be finished Yugi passed the time needling Yami who in turn pasted a very bored look on his face and for the most part pointedly ignored his younger half.

Once they were done she hurried them into the shower with instructions to make sure they got all the dye out! While they were in there Yami continued to stoically ignore Yugi until Yugi did the one thing he couldn't ignore.

He went cute.

"Hey...Yami. You aren't...mad at me...are you?" Yugi asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

He tried to resist the Look. He really did. But come on, who can resist those big eyes looking so sad?

He sighed and pulled Yugi into a hug despite the fact he knew he was being manipulated, "I'm not mad" he murmured. Yugi snuggled into the hug for a moment before grinning and stepping back, "Good!" he exclaimed before going back to his washing.

Any retribution Yami may have planned was thwarted when Anzu began knocking on the door and yelling something about not having all day to wait on them.

They hurriedly finished their shower and stepped out after hurriedly throwing on the clean underclothes Anzu had thrown through the door. Once they were out she immediately went to work styling their looks. Yugi she had first pull on his shirt, as she didn't want him messing up his hair. While she worked on his hair, Yami she had sitting impatiently in another chair waiting his turn.

Yugi's hair was pulled back with a generous amount of help from styling gel into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and left to trail down his back with just a few tiny wisps of bangs hanging from the front.

Yami's hair was pulled backwards, again with more styling gel into two ponytails which were then twisted into small buns with strands of hair sticking out in a deliberately messy look and held in place a clear hair band, bobby pins and a lot of hairspray.

Anzu then proceeded to help Yami into his outfit, laughter bubbling up when Yugi produced from a hidden box a strap-on set of breast-shaped pads. Yami's eyes widened in horror as his hikari explained their usage. Before Yami could run away screaming Anzu had the boobs on him and was lacing up the front of the outfit while Yami mumbled something, presumably death threats, at Yugi in Egyptian under his breath.

Her laughter didn't have time to die down however when she moved to help him into the stockings, "Yami! I didn't know you shaved!" she gasped between bouts of laughter, while a very confused Yami surveyed her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion clearly etched over his face. "Shave what?"

She gestured to his legs, "Your legs Silky!" she said still giggling.

"Anzu, I can assure you. I do not shave my legs. I am just hairless." he said, fighting off twin desires to smack Yugi for picking out the costume he was being forced into, and to smack Yugi for having Anzu over to help.

Stifling any more urges to assault his hikari, Yami put on his most patient and benevolent smile, "Anzu-chan, please hurry. If I am forced to endure much more of this I may to throttle Yugi and then you both would be sad."

Yugi and Anzu shared a bemused look and Anzu hurried to get the stockings and garter belt on. Once the last boot was on, fox ears and tail securely in place and everything straightened and tucked and primped, Anzu took it upon herself to teach Yami to walk in the high heeled boots so he didn't fall over and kill himself on stairs or anything of the like.

After about 20 minutes of coaching Yami felt relatively confident in being able to strut like a woman and he was ready for the last few steps. The first was some colored non-prescription contacts for both him and Yugi. He got gold colored contacts and Yugi got silver. Once they were in, with surprisingly little difficulty on Yami's part, Anzu began applying make-up while Yami practiced talking, like a woman.

It was surprisingly easy for Yami to change his voice to a purring rasp and lighten the pitch, changing his voice from a commanding man to a dark sultry woman. Once the make-up had been applied; eyeliner to emphasize his now "golden" eyes, eyebrows which had been reshaped and filled in with a pencil and lipstick in a shade of red Anzu called Vampire's Kiss, Anzu helped Yami with the jewelry something he was actually oddly familiar with: intricate arm bands on both arms, bracelets on the left arm, a few rings on his fingers and small earrings that wouldn't get caught on his mask on his ears.

The final step was the mask itself, something Yugi had obviously put some money into. The mask itself was actually faux porcelain covered by a brown-copper fake fur with whiskers coming out of the fox-shaped muzzle on the mask. Very tiny beads decorated the tips of some whiskers giving them a more playful look, while sequins in a copper color lined the outer perimeter of the mask.

Once the two were dressed and ready to go, Anzu wished them luck and extracted a promise from Yugi that he would "tell all" later.

Once they had seen her off, Yugi grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few words he hung up. He turned to Yami and grinned, "Your chariot will be here soon milady."

Yami merely gave his hikari a smile, "Aibou. I have heard tales of how women can retaliate to men who annoy them. If I were you, I would be VERY careful not to annoy any ladies wearing high heeled boots." smirking as his message hit home. His good mood restored he perked up as a large stretch limo pulled in front of their building. The two made their way outside and into the limo. Yugi had to restrain his laughter when the driver gave Yami's backside an appreciative look before giving Yugi a roguish grin and a thumbs-up.

He returned the thumbs-up and grin before climbing in as well. The ride itself was rather uneventful, Yami trying not to move for fear of jolting, tearing, bumping or shifting something that would be irreparable. The costume had cost him entirely too much pride as it was without them having to stop and fix something by the side of the road because he couldn't hold still for fifteen minutes.

The time passed quickly however as mental images of him flirting with Kaiba without any restrictions kept flitting through his head. Once they arrived Yami eagerly made to get to his feet, but was stopped by Yugi who murmured, "Sorry, last time I'll hold you back tonight but you technically are accompanying me tonight and I need to proceed you out and help you from the limo.

Yami nearly pouted but held the emotion in check and waited the extra few moments. He allowed one of his hands to be tucked into the crook of Yugi's arm, as he was "escorted" to the main doors of Kaiba Corporation where the ball was being held in one of the huge ballrooms.

Yugi presented himself to the guards and held out his thumb and pressed it on a pad. The electronic thumbprint matched to the one on Kaiba Corp. records and confirmed and they were allowed in, not without a few appreciative stares at Yami's backside.

Once they were inside, Yami pecked Yugi on the cheek leaving a perfect red imprint of his lip on the younger man's cheek as mini-revenge. Waving gaily and calling for Yugi to not wait up for him, Yami made his way into already quite full ballroom. Looking around for a moment and deciding he needed a drink, Yami began to make his way to one of the bars tucked into the wall, his outfit earning more than a few stares as well as some whistles. If they only knew he thought to himself as he ordered himself a drink.

To his complete surprise an almost hidden doorway in the wall next to him opened a man slipped out onto the ballroom floor. Yami's eyes widened in surprise at what the man was wearing, or rather...wasn't wearing. Yami figured he must have made a squeak of some sort, but the shock was even greater when a deep voice rumbled, "Ah. Excuse me. Didn't mean to startle you miss."

No one else in the world had a voice that could immediately make Yami tense up in excitement. A slow smile spread over Yami's face as he demurely placed a hand on the taller man's arm to keep him from leaving. You aren't going anywhere until I say you can. he thought to himself, taking in the scantily clad but oh-so-yummy body in front of him.

Keeping those thoughts inside, Yami looked up and allowed a small smile to curve his lips, "Please, won't you have a drink with a lonely lady?"


	4. Relating to matters of Jackals and Foxes

Velvet and Sequins3: Relating to matters of Jackals and Foxes.

_"Nephytys gave birth to a son called Anpu, or Anubis, and that his father was, according to some, Set; from another point of view he was the son of Ra. The animal which was at once the type and symbol of the god was the jackal, and this fact seems to prove that in primitive times Anubis was merely the jackal god, and that he was associated with the dead because the jackal was generally seen prowling about the tombs."___

_ -Online Description of Anubis__  
_  
Sorry about the DBZ reference. I was tired when I wrote that part and the mental image just would not leave me. So I went with what I had. Hee hee oranges.

Kaiba Corp 30 minutes before Yugi and Yami arrived.

Kaiba surveyed himself in a full-length mirror and sighed heavily. He didn't like attending the masquerade ball in the first place. An event his brother had made him start. "It wouldn't completely kill you to host one event a year to raise the morale of your overworked, fearful, and did I mention overworked staff." had been the argument, which after several repetitions had finally worn Kaiba down into hosting the "Fucking masked ball!" as Kaiba had called it when he finally snapped.

The outfit he was being forced to wear however was making him dislike the event even more.

He had no one to blame for the outfit however except himself. That was one of the biggest reasons he was so damn pissy about it. He knew better than to drink. He knew even doubly more important that he shouldn't drink with his little brother. He was apparently a much more jovial individual when he was piss drunk. Mokuba was also apparently very good at coercing favors from his big brother, written down in contract form and signed by said brother whenever Kaiba got piss drunk.

Said costume was the result of Kaiba's latest slip--up. Mokuba, knowing his brother's penchant for all things Egyptian (not too mention working with Yugi to get Yami and Kaiba hooked up together) had duped him into agreeing to dress as an Egyptian god. A white waist-cloth, heavily decorated with gold thread, gold wrist bands, gold upper arm bracelets, gold calf bands, a large necklace, sandals, and a very elaborate mask in the shape of Anubis' head comprised the whole of his costume.

He had spent nearly a week threatening, arguing, looking for loopholes, making promises and generally trying to get out of the contract. Mokuba, unfortunately for him, could be almost ridiculously stubborn when he wanted to be, and Mokuba had held firm.

He scowled at his reflection, taking little satisfaction in the narrowed, heavily outlined eyes, or grim scowl that reflected back at him.

"I like it."

His brooding was interrupted by his little brother entering the room. One eyebrow lifted slightly at his brother's appearance. Mokuba had followed his brother's example, gaining a lot of height once puberty set in, his height nearly rivaling his brother's. His wild hair had been grown out to one length and was generally worn in a thick ponytail down his back. For the ball however he had the most stunningly ridiculous looking outfit (in Kaiba's opinion) on. He had somehow managed to dye his hair a bright gold color, his eyebrows were gone, either by make up or shaving Kaiba wasn't sure and he had a bright orange martial artist gi on.

"Mokuba...what the hell are you supposed to be?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba snapped a black eye mask on over his eyes and grinned widely. "Super Saiyan 3 Goku" He turned in a circle displaying his outfit to his brother, "What do you think?"

Kaiba had to restrain the laughter that suddenly wanted to bubble up. His brother looked entirely too ridiculous. He pasted his most dignified look on his face and straightened, "I think you look like an orange with legs."

"That good huh?" Mokuba asked grinning widely. He grabbed Kaiba's arm and began ushering him out of the room. "Time to make your grand entrance." he said.

As they headed down the stairs to the huge ballroom Mokuba pushed him towards one of the side door entrances. Kaiba gave his younger brother a confused look, he had been sure Mokuba had been planning on embarrassing the hell out of him by actually making him make a huge entrance. Mokuba merely grinned, "I'm feeling nice, now get down there before I start feeling mean."

Kaiba gave his brother a withering look that did his costume justice then headed to the small door neatly concealed in the wall. Carefully he pushed it open and quietly slipped through making sure not to knock his mask on the door as he passed it. He turned to shut the door and a small gasping squeak from behind him caused him to turn quickly fearing that one of his employees had recognized him or somehow media personnel had gotten in, some disaster of that kind.

What greeted him however was a rather fetching woman dressed in a rather scant amount of clothes, not that she looked like she had anything to hide. She was openly staring at him, wide gold eyes traveling down his body taking an almost unhealthy amount of time doing so. Figuring he should make his exit before she physically jumped him, he said, "Ah...excuse me. Didn't mean to startle you miss." As he made to slip past her, she apparently collected her senses, a small hand touching his arm while a silky voice nearly purred, "Please, won't you have a drink with a lonely lady?"

Kaiba would have groaned but he figured it was safer to be tucked in a corner with a good looking woman, alcohol, and a ready escape door, than to be on the huge floor surrounded by people and noise.

And not nearly enough alcohol to make him happy enough to endure it.

He surveyed the woman slowly as he ordered a drink from the bar. She was petite, but there was something about her. An unconscious aura of confidence and calm that almost seemed to pull Kaiba towards her. The feeling was akin to something he felt when he was dueling...he mentally shook his head dispelling the train of thought before it started. There was no way he was going to add more misery to his evening by contemplating madness.

He took his drink from the barman and took a sip, or rather he tried to take a sip. The glass ended up clinking against the mouth of his mask causing him to growl unconsciously as he added yet one more complaint to his list of "Things I really fucking hate about this damn ball" A tapping on the nose of his costume drew his attention however and he was greeted with a straw being held out to him by a the woman who was now giggling at his expense. Nodding slightly in a thank you he took the straw into his mouth and proceeded to sip his drink while contemplating the woman in front of him. Something about her was drawing more of his attention than he expected.

Because of this, Kaiba felt the need to find out who his mysterious drinking partner was, whether she worked for him or if she was a guest of an employee. His guess was an employee. Why would any of his employees' guests be standing all alone?

What exactly do you do for a living?" he asked, wanting if nothing else to get a better idea of what section this woman worked in.

Her lips curled in a smile which Kaiba could only call mischievous. "Why do you ask I wonder?" she queried slowly taking a sip from her drink, golden eyes focused intently on Kaiba's face. "Do you perhaps want to know if I am an employee. Do you want to know if any of those below you will know be talking about how truly...delicious you look without a shirt on? Is that what you wanted to know, hrmm? Setooooooooo?"

Kaiba stared down at the woman, disbelief at not only how she had talked to him, but also the fact that she had had the nerve to address him by his first name reflected in his gaze. He slowly took another drink as he racked his brain to figure out who the hell he was talking to. She gave him another grin and sipped from her glass, finishing off her drink.

Yami smirked to himself. Let the torture of Kaiba begin! he thought to himself. He motioned to the bartender for a refill of his drink. He watched Kaiba fight himself, knowing that Kaiba desperately wanted to use his authority to find out who the hell he was talking to, but for some reason he was holding back.

It was about that moment that Kaiba's gaze was suddenly diverted. Yami watched in confusion as Kaiba's eyes widened suddenly in what could only be called alarm, as his whole body stiffened and a strangled pained noise made its way from his throat.

Curiosity piqued he turned as well, following Kaiba's stunned gaze.

And promptly froze.

"No fucking way." he mumbled to himself, taking in the scene before him.

Yugi and Mokuba were on stage, grinning like fools and whispering conspiratorially with the band. Yami desperately began to wish his Aibou had chosen a different costume. He could almost feel the moment when Kaiba put two and two together and the figurative light bulb went off in the brunette's head. Kaiba stared down at the smaller woman, her back clearly stiffened in alarm, anger, annoyance? He wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing. He could feel himself regaining the upper hand thanks to his brother and Yugi.

"Yugi is your date hmmm?" Kaiba murmured in his ear. Yami nearly shivered and cast a look to his left where Kaiba was peering at him intently. Collecting himself, he allowed a slow smile to cross his features.

"Yugi brought me here. But we aren't exactly what you would call a couple." he said. Slowly he turned while taking a sip from his drink while try to recoup.

"What would you call Yugi?" Kaiba asked, still wanting to know just who the hell he was talking to.

Yami smirked, "I would call him very dear to me."

Kaiba was about to answer when suddenly the lights all went out except for the stage lights.

"Duh-Duh Duh-Duh Duh da..." Suddenly Mokuba came sliding onto the stage. His clothing was changed, much to Kaiba's horror. He was now clad in only a white dress shirt, socks, and sunshades and carrying a microphone. Before Yami could start laughing, his turn at horror came.

"Duh-Duh Duh-Duh Duh da..." Yugi came sliding onto the stage as well, clad in the same outfit as Mokuba except he had somehow gotten his sunshades on over his fox mask. His mouth dropped open slightly as the two began singing "Old Time Rock and Roll".

"Sweet merciful Ra." he mumbled to himself.

They watched as the two danced around and sang, generally making asses of themselves and enjoying every moment of it while the women in the audience screamed their approval. His attention was diverted from the spectacle when Kaiba apparently lost all pretext of having patience. He was sure that most of that blame could be placed on the fact that Kaiba was being publicly embarrassed by his younger and Yugi...something the two of them had made a tradition of during the ball...their streak of pranks had officially begun.

"Who are you?"

The cocky smile was once more back on Yami's face as he tilted his head up to eye Kaiba, "Why is it so important you know who I am?"

"It just is." Kaiba answered, at once mentally smacking himself for coming up with such a weak answer.

Yami eyed him for a moment before giggling, "Well, I guess you are stuck with me for the rest of this evening if you want to know."

Yugi and Mokuba hadn't stopped laughing for the past 5 minutes.

"Oh my god...oh it hurts so much! Stop laughing asshole! You're making me laugh more!" Yugi managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter as he clutched his stomach which was definitely beginning to ache from laughing while tears streamed down his face.

Mokuba was in a similar condition, weak laughter escaping his lips as he curled in a ball on the floor, "Sorry...I can't help it! They both looked so fucking panicked. It was b..b..beautiful!"

The two finally managed to calm down to weak giggles. "You know what we have to do after the unmasking at midnight right?" Mokuba asked Yugi, a demonic sense of mischief taking him over.

Yugi gave him a quizzical look which soon melted into more laughter as the two planned more embarrassment to heap upon their unsuspecting yami and brother.

Kaiba would have growled, but seeing as she already knew who he was it didn't take a lot of imagination on his part to see headlines.

Man Threatens Guest at Masked Ball. Kaiba Corp a Masked Menace. Man Mauls Maiden.

Mentally slapping himself away from the train of thought he was currently taking, he gave her a benign smile, "I only wish to know who I am addressing. It would seem only fair for me to be able to know you, so that I would be able to avoid any uncomfortable subjects. I would hate to offend any guest of an employee. Especially an employee I value as much as Yugi." he mentally added Please buy that.

To Kaiba's concern her shoulders began to shake as she lowered her head, one hand coming up to her mouth. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment wanting more than anything to escape through the door that beckoned to him from a few feet away. Resisting the urge to slip away, he mentally resigned himself to the fact that Yugi had obviously brought someone who was entirely too emotional. He bent down a little bit to try and look her in the face and somehow offer some apology for whatever he apparently did to upset her.

He was frozen in place however when a very undignified snort escaped from between her fingers. He recoiled slightly. Was she laughing? He bent back down slightly and could hear small giggles escaping as she desperately tried to hold in her laughter. He straightened, a rather pouting frown crossing his features before he managed to erase it.

"You'll...you'll...you'll have to excuse me for laughing." she said between bouts of giggling. "I don't think anyone has ever heard such horribly bad lying coming from you Kaiba."

He stiffened at the comment. True he was once a devious business man, but with time came better business tactics and Kaiba (mostly under the insistence of Mokuba) had worked hard on fixing his reputation to a much more honorable if not still absolutely ruthless image. Feeling himself getting flustered, a feeling he had felt maybe once or twice in his life he directed a glare at his drink, fairly certain at least the drink wouldn't manage to hit on him, insult him and make him feel flustered in the span of 20 minutes.

What the hell is wrong with me? He growled at himself mentally. Pull yourself together dammit! It's just one of Yugi's friends, probably trying to get some kind of story to tell the rest of her friends by flirting and being a twit. Feeling himself regaining his mental faculties Kaiba settled on a plan of action that was almost guaranteed to get rid of the person standing in front of him.

Yami blinked in alarm when Kaiba suddenly leaned down, bringing their faces quite close together. Resisting the twin urges to step back or press his face a little further forward Yami quirked one eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?" he asked innocently.

Kaiba smirked and moved a little closer, "Do you want there to be?" he asked, his voice sliding to a husky whisper.

Yami stared up at him wide eyed. Where the hell did THAT come from? he mentally blinked.

A purely evil thought crossed his mind and he impulsively went with it.

"Well, since you're offering." he said, and with that stepped forward, one arm hooking behind Kaiba's neck and swiftly pulled the shocked CEO into a kiss. Given it was a little difficult to do around both of their masks but Yami managed.

Kaiba's brain went blank.

It wasn't his first kiss. Not even close. But it was definitely the first time he had been...mouth-mauled and enjoyed it. Whoever the woman was...she definitely knew how to kiss.

Yami stepped back and gave the stunned Kaiba an impish grin before tracing his tongue slowly over his bottom lip and allowing the grin to fade into a leer, "Yummy."

Kaiba blushed at the throaty purr, something in that tone striking a memory. Before he could place it, the woman laughed at his rather stunned expression and headed towards the crowded dance floor.

Kaiba shook himself out of his daze and called out, "Oi! Wait a minute!" He frowned as her laughter trickled back to him. He stood a minute more, drinking his drink before he slammed the plastic cup on the bar with a muffled curse and began to stalk after her.


End file.
